Jessica Mathews
by doxengirl
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of being a movie star. I mean how cool is that? My brother doesn't think so. Now I'm at PCA and I will not yeld to my brother. My story, the story of Jessica Mathews. I don't own zoey 101 if i did why would i be doing this?
1. I am his sister

The green grass was squishy under my new guess shoes but I didn't care because I was going to PCA. My brother, Chase Mathews goes to PCA and finally I get to go. Oh sorry I forgot my manners my name is Jessica Mathews and yes I am a movie star. Hey not my fault I am talented and rich even though my brothers pretends we are middle class we aren't because I am well me. I turn around to tell these four seventh graders to carry my 7 large louis vuitton suite cases.

I'm not any different from any other girl at PCA, I still love to be pampered and I love to be rejected like a normal teen but hey what can I say. All of the sudden avery large blonde woman came up to me, "Hi my name is Coco and I'm your dorm advisior for PCA. Wait your that movie star person," I srug as she stuffs her face with cold pasta," Man I loved your movie about you know the girl and the guy."

I reply as a matter of factly as I could,"Which one I do a lot of those movies. Anyway that isn't important the impotant thing is my dorm and room mates."

"Oh of course",she said," Um well here is your room key and your list of roomates, movie star."

"Coco", I said.

"Yea", she replied stuffing to whole spoon fulls of pasta in her mouth.

" Do you know where I can find Chase Mathews, big bushy hair and stuff".

I was interruped by a voice, a girl voice," Who wants to know where Chase is?" It was a blonde girl who looked about Chase's age and had a really funky key that was a necklace.

"Oh me you see he is my..." Oh I forgot Chase wanted me not to tell anyone I was his sister, part of our deal,"old friend you know I miss him and stuff."

"Yea um well why don't I help you unpack and stuf and then I'll show you to your room".

"Okay". We walked in silence until we got to my room. I took out my key and put iyt in the door until it clicked and I opened it. My room was cut yah know it had two beds so it looks like I have one roommate. The walls were tan and it was kinda realy big. My luggage was brought in by the boys and began to set up my crystal desk and put my apple computer on it. This blonde girl then took out my sheets and put them on, my fav pink and brown sheets. I opened a few of my siute cases and still silence. I started putting away my very expenasive wardrobe. The room with the help of the blonde girl and the boys really had all of my stuff up in 20 minutes. Then I took out all of my pics. That is when I asked, " I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"I'm Zoey, Zoey Brooks." That name sounds fimilar oh well it will come to me. I took out the picture of me and Chase on the beach this summer. It was my favoriite pic of me and my bro because he was picking me up and I was kissing his cheek and he was laughimg. I really do love my bro, he is my best friend. Zoey froze as I put the picture on the table.

" Who are you, really I mean if ..." but she was interrruped buy Chase running in the room.

"Jessica", he yeled as he ran toward me and picked me up.

"Racecar driver", I yelled right back. It was my nickname for him.

We broke apart and that is when he noticed Zoey and cleared his throat. "Zoey", his voice broke," How was your summer?" I felt rejected again like I always do when Chase tries to pretend we aren't related.

She finally said," Chase who is she and isn't she a little to young for you?" Chase who was just resently drinking some juice spit it out.

"Jessica and I that is crazy right Jessie buddy", I looked at him as if almost saying "Chase come on I'm your sister let me tell her" and he looked right back and said no but I said to bad.

"Actually I'm his sister Jessica Mathews". 


	2. I knew what was Coming

"His sister what are you talking about Chase doesn't have a sister he is an only child",Zoey replied.

"Um actually no he isn't I'm his sister Jessica Mathews. I'm two years younger than Chase, a virgo, have red hair as you can see and well need I go on?"

"No", Chase replied,"No Jessi you reallyn don't have to. I thought we had a deal you know how much I want people to like me for me and not beause of you."

Zoey interruped us,"Wait Oh My God your Jessica Mathews I love your movies. my favorite one was about that tv star and teen pregnacy. It really was a pity the character you pplayed because she had such a bright future. Wait hold youur Chase's sister, little sister", she whipped her head around to Chase,"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister, Chase, I thought we had no secrets."

"Listen Zoe, I'm sorry. Everywhere I go I'm Jessica's older brother. I guess I just wanted a name for myself, you know now that I think of it I kinda like Chase. Zoe, Jessi is great and all but wouldn't you want me to be your friend for you and not Dusten? I would really like if you could keep this under wraps for the two of us. And Jessi you need to keep your mouth shut to. Someone knows now you should be happy. Okay?"

I replied with the one answer I didn''t wanna give,"Okay big bro whatever you say but can't I just?"he gave me a look,"Okay."

...Later that day.  
My room was finally done. It was super cute. The wals were tan and my ruffled pink and brown sheets were on my bed. Next to my bed was my cystal side table with the picture of me and chase on it. All of my stuff was away and a brand new tv hung over little desk in the middle of the room. My roomate was really nice and her name was Jennifer. Jennifer's bed was blue and brownso our rom was super duper hawt.

Jennifer just walked in the room in a blue tank top with a mini-skirt and white flip-flops,"Hey Jessi what do you think about my hair I mean you and I have to go down to Logan Resse's room." Her brunette hair was in a messy bun with the hanging pieces curled.

"Super hawt. Anyways we should go if we want to be back by dark." We both left our room gossiping all of the way to Logan's room but more importantly Chase's.

When we finally got there the dry erase board said Logan Micheal and Chase enter at own risk. I laughed to myself this was totaly a Chase move. We knocked on the door twice until the door opened with Logan in the door way. He was saying something to Mike like,"I swear pickle juice makes my face so gorg,"he looked at me and finished his sentance,"gorgeous". I giggled.

"Hi Logan, right?" I questioned.

He replied half laughing saying,"You can call me anything you like."

"How about Jessica?"

"Jessica is fine with me", he joked ,"Wait your little Jessica. My dad directed a movie your stared in."

"Yea he did your dad is really nice and I'll be happy to jump right back on stage with him."

A voice in the backround said, "Josh let me go, why don't you understand these powers are taking over you." I knew that voice actually it was my voice.  
I brushed past Logan and Jen followed. Sure enough Logan and his roomate's were watching a movie on HBO. A movie I did called Acid Hero. I turned around to Logan and he turned red.

"It must be wierd to see yourself on tv and all but..." he was cut off by Chase's voice.

"Jessica!", he said in a stern voice "what are you doing here?" he was gritting his teeth as if almost saying leave.

I replied,"I'm sorry who are you?" his face relaxed.

"Just a fan. Logan you know her?"

"Um yea, we kinda had a fling during one of her movies that my dad did." Chase's face got red with anger and he bit down on his bottom lip like he does when he is angry.

"A fling? Cool with a movie star," he said trying to even out his voice, "hey listen I'm a big fan can I talk to you in the hal way?"

"Sure," I replied knowing what was coming. 


	3. Meeting Someone New

I walked past Logan and Jen to the hallway where my brother was waiting. CHase and I were very quiet for a very long time until I broke the silence by saying,"Nice weather out here in Californa. I'm always love coming out here to shoot movies and all but I spend most of the time in New York where we live." 

"Yea, Californa does have nice weather. You must have a lot of fun out here. Well obviously more fun than I thought, Jessica,"he raised his vioce,  
"LOGAN RESSE OF ALL PEOPLE JESSICA! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, YOU ARE MY LITTLE SISTER AND I WILL NOT ALLOW..." But he never got to finish because I went right back at him.

"Oh please Chase Daniel Mathews. I am a big girl and if I wanted to go out with Logan Resse than I can, aka not your choice. Oh and the whole thing about your sister I thought you were just a fan!"

"That is so like you Jessica Ann Mathews. You hide from the real problem by bringing up something I said because you just can not handle your surrondings! Are you even ready for PCA because honestly I don't think so!" his face was red with anger and his eyes were to big pools of fire. His teeth were rubbing against eachother like a train collision back in New York. The worst part however was his hair, the usual messy masterpiece was everywhere and it was static. His dagger eyes never left my face because we were having a famous Mathews staredown, I will not yeld.

Many minutes past when I finally cleared my throat and said," Chase listen I love you but you need to back off I'm two years younger than you. Maybe going out with Logan was a mistake but hey I'm fourteen and I'm in the 9th grade. You need to relax and anyway I would never go out with Logan again horrible kisser."

" Alright I believe you... wait you kissed Logan Resse come on Jess."

" Bye Chase." I walked back into the room and grabbed Jen by the arm. She was flirting with Logan when I pulled her out of the room.

"Hey. What are you doing?"she asked me.

"We Jennifer," I replied," are going to go and met some boys our age."

Jen and I walked al of the way to the other side of campus where the boys our age would be. When we finally got there after talking about Legally Blonde the Musical I saw I really cute guy. He had mouth length long blonde hair and cute skater clothes. He was laughing with a bunch of guys and he looked about 5'8''. He was perfect because I was 5'7''. Al;l of the sudden he stopped laughing and looked at me, he got up nd walked over. I patted down my hair and...

"Hi", he said," I couldn't help but notice you from over there."

"I'm gonna go over there,"said Jen.

He continued by saying," Are you new to PCA because I have never seen you before?"

"Yea," I replied," I'm Jessica Mathews and I'm from NYC."

"Cool the big apple well I'm Dustin, Dustin Brooks."

Author's Note:  
Suprised? Me to I just got an idea oh and see the little tiny box at the bottom click the review button thanx!


	4. Dustin's Time

Ohmigod Dustin was so cute like almost a dorky cute. When I finally got a good look at him he smiled and his teeth were pearly white. "So Jessica how is PCA so far?" 

"Well it's good I mean everyone has been really nice to me and it is so beautiful out here and warm. This time back home you have to pull out a lite jacket because it is gonna get cold out."

"Yea PCA does have really nice weather, you can like swim anytime of the year and the great part is we are right by a beach. Speaking of the beach do you want to come down to the beach with me?"

"Oh I would really love to put I have to go to the new comers tour. It is like really important that I go, sorry."

He flashed me a smile and said, "Hey that's okay maybe after you go to the new comers tour I can take you out for sushi and a movie? I mean only if you want to." he said turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, Mr. Brooks I've only known you for five minutes and you are asking me out? I don't really know if I have time for it anyway but I guess I can fit you in. So tonight?" I asked rubbing my arm nervousily.

"Yea tonight, oh by the way I need your number so I can umm... give you a heads up that I'm coming, yea."

I giggled. I really liked Dustin's personality and the fact that he acted all cool but was nervous made him even cuter, "Of course but umm don't hesitate to call any other time because I'll always pick up." I took out a sharpie from my purse and took his big hand. I wrote in my neatest handwriting "(973) 587-2098 JESSICA'S #"

I walked away from Dustin until someone grapped my hand and turned me around. It was the same blonde haired boy I was just talkiing to. He took my hand and kissed it,"Until we met again"

Later that day

I just spent two hours with CoCo telling me about the way PCA works and stuff it was a serious bore. When she said I could go I was so excited I couldn't contain myself. I ran back to my dorm and lookrd through my color organised, alphabatised by diesgner closet. I finally decided on a baby blue lacy dress with white leggings and baby blue ballet slippers. My hair was in a lose side pony tail and my tiffany key necklace finished off the outfit. Meeting Dustin was the best thing that has happened to me at PCA so far. I mean my brother has been like so annoying with the questions and the stupid little comments. I'll live through that but my roomate is such a little flirt and Zoey seems like she is to cool to hang with me and all so Dustin,  
breath of fresh air.

Everytime you meet someone there is that first thought or as most people say the first impression. I usually have very strong first impressions, well hey I'm a movie star can you blame me, but with Dustin it was different I didn't look at him really I just kinda saw his eyes. So when he asked me out on a date in his own dorky little way I just couldn't say no I mean he was amazing. He wasn't like any other guy I went on a date with he was different so this date tonight has to be perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certian someone knocking at the door. I opened the door to find...

Author's Note- Review!


End file.
